D-Day -HIATUS-
by iyagi7154
Summary: Cerita ini dibuat karena tertarik sama drama musical The Days yang nggak bisa aku tonton (*uhm sepertinya nggak ada yg nanya) dan drama Jepang tentang satuan pengamanan khusus kepolisian. Sementara pembuka dulu agar aku nggak lupa idenya (*mianhe)
1. Prolog

**Catatan penting, tolong dibaca sebelum mengikuti ff yang satu ini **

**.  
**Cerita ini dibuat karena author ingin banget nonton drama musicalnya Kyuhyun yang The Days;

Apa daya kagak ada yang upload fancamnya.

Aku juga tidak banyak tahu soal Secret Service di Korea

karena nggak pernah nonton drama Korea kecuali Full House dan Hotelier

(*mianhe kalau kalian nggak nanya kkk)

Jadi aku gabungkan film yang pernah aku tonton dan drama musical ini ke dalam sebuah tulisan,

dan aku nggak akan mengakui ini ideku karena memang bukan,

meski aku membuat juga beberapa bagiannya .  
Ff ini aku buat untuk mengendurkan keinginanku nonton dramus itu,

jadi harap maklum jika kalian akan menemui beberapa kesamaan.

Jika tidak keberatan, ayo ikutan baca,

kita sama-sama menikmati ff ini sebagai film dan dramus yang dibuat kedalam tulisan.  
Suatu saat, setelah semua hutang ff ku yang lain selesai,

aku akan mencoba mempelajari dunia Secret Service yang menarik ini,

sehingga bisa membuat fanfiction yang merupakan karyaku sendiri.  
Kamsahamnida

.

.

**D-Day**

**PROLOG**

.

Salah satu ruangan di Markas Besar Secret Service telah dipenuhi oleh belasan namja berpakaian jas serba hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna gelap. Di kerah jas sebelah kiri tersemat lencana kecil yang merupakan lambang kesatuan mereka. Semua tengah menunggu perintah dari pimpinan mereka untuk tugas pengawalan hari itu.

"Sepertinya yang diundang hari ini para pengawal level atas." Zhoumi mengarahkan pandangan sekeliling, sementara kelima kawannya yang lain meringis bersamaan.

"Berarti kita ini level atas."

"Tentu saja, Eunhyuk-sshi." Donghae membenarkan jasnya dengan bangga.

"Lihat siapa yang datang!"

Semua mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sungmin. Seorang namja berpakaian sama seperti mereka, nyaris saja menabrak anggota Secret Service yang berada di dekat pintu karena langkahnya yang terburu-buru. Setelah membungkuk meminta maaf, namja itu melambai ke arah mereka.

"Kyuhyun sshi! Cepat ke sini!" Ryeowook balas melambai dengan riang.

"Apa kabar?" Namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk memberi salam.

"Aigoo, kenapa agen khusus sepertimu datang ke sini eoh? Kamu ingin mempermalukan kami?" Eunhyuk melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun hingga namja itu meringis mencoba merenggangkan cekikan di lehernya.

"Appo! Eunhyuk-ah, lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau harus memanggil dia hyung, anak muda!" Donghae tergelak dan memukul punggung Kyuhyun keras-keras sehingga mata agen khusus itu terbelalak kesakitan.

"Bukankah besok kau dilantik? Sebagai agen khusus? Kenapa malah ke sini?"

"Kata ketua, tugas hari ini sangat penting. Mereka tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, jadi aku diperbantukan ke sini." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook setelah berhasil menyingkirkan lengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. "Selesai tugas, aku ingin mentraktir kalian minum. Untuk perayaan."

"Aish! Aku tidak terima kau meninggalkan kami di sini!"

"Ne, kau harus diberi pelajaran, magnae!"

"Mwo?! Ryeowookie, dowajuseyo!"

"Ck, ini tempat resmi. Panggil aku Ryeowook sshi! Ah, tapi hyung juga tak apa." Ryeowook berdecak kesal. Bukan menolong, ia ikut mengerjai Kyuhyun sehingga suara mereka berempat menarik perhatian anggota Secret Service yang lain. Beberapa yang sudah mengenal mereka hanya tertawa maklum dan kembali melanjutkan percakapan yang tertunda.

"Siapa dia?" Zhoumi mengamati Kyuhyun yang tengah dikeroyok oleh Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook. "Perangainya santai sekali. Apa tidak berbahaya dia diperbantukan di tugas sepenting hari ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Sungmin tersenyum. "Dulu kami berlima satu tim. Dia magnae. Tapi karena kemampuannya yang unik, dia ditarik untuk ditraining sebagai agen khusus. Kau mau mengujinya?"

Zhoumi mengamati Kyuhyun kembali, melihat namja itu tak berkutik menghadapi serangan ketiga temannya. "Dia tampak lemah dan tidak waspada. Dengan sikap seperti itu, memakai rompi peluru juga tidak ada gunanya."

"Siapa bilang?" Sungmin tersenyum yakin, membuat Zhoumi mengerutkan kening. "Coba kau pandang dia dengan niat membunuh."

"Mwo?"

"Lakukan saja. Pandang dia dari sini, munculkan niat untuk membunuhnya."

Meski heran, Zhoumi mencoba melakukan permintaan Sungmin. Ia terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyingkirkan ketiga temannya dengan mata mencari sesuatu. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, matanya bertemu pandang dengan Zhoumi yang masih terpaku. Tatapan tajam dan awas itu seketika melembut dan sambil tersenyum, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala ke arah Zhoumi dan Sungmin.

"A…apa itu tadi? Bagaimana dia mengetahui niatku?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, hanya menepuk pundak Zhoumi sebelum bergabung dengan keempat temannya yang lain.

"Hyung, kau menyuruh dia mengujiku?"

"Hanya pertunjukan kecil." Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Kyuhyunie, kau harus traktir kami sepuasnya!" ancam Eunhyuk. "Aku masih tidak terima, di antara kita semua, justru kau yang dilantik sebagai agen khusus."

"Hyung, kau membuatku tidak enak hati." Kyuhyun memasang mimik sedih sehingga Eunhyuk mengendurkan wajahnya, bahkan sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Hei, jangan mengerjai dia terus. Nanti kita tidak jadi ditraktir." Sungmin melerai. "Zhoumi sshi, bergabunglah! Kau juga bagian dari kami."

"Kyuhyun imnida." Menyadari Zhoumi lebih tua darinya, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau besok akan dilantik sebagai agen khusus? Selamat." Zhoumi menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun. "Suatu kehormatan aku bisa bekerja dengan agen khusus sepertimu hari ini."

"Baru calon," ralat Kyuhyun sedikit tersipu apalagi keempat temannya mentertawainya.

Percakapan mereka berhenti ketika Leeteuk, ketua Secret Service memasuki ruangan.

"Semoga kita berada di tim yang sama." Donghae mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun yang mengangguk penuh semangat.

Mereka berenam, bersama-sama anggota Secret Service yang lain, mendengar petunjuk Leeteuk dengan seksama. Sama sekali tak ada dipikiran mereka, bahwa ini mungkin kebersamaan mereka yang terakhir.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**D-Day**

**CHAPTER 1**

.

**14 bulan sebelum D-Day**

Ryeowook memasuki ruangan dengan wajah cerah. Ia menepuk Donghae, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk di kursi masing-masing sambil menuju meja kerja miliknya di paling ujung ruangan.

"Sungmin sshi, kau sudah mendengar berita terbaru?"

"Kecelakaan mobil?"

"Ck, bukan." Ryeowook mengibaskan tangannya.

"Pasti tentang anggota baru."

"Tepat sekali, Donghae sshi." Ryeowook mengangguk senang. "Katanya Kapten sendiri yang merekrutnya dari pelatihan polisi. Apakah dia tampan?"

"Ryeowook sshi, tim kita ini sudah dapat julukan Boy Before Flower. Jika ketambahan satu lagi yang tampan sepertiku, anggota tim ini harus berpikir ulang. Sebaiknya kita bikin grup idol."

"Eunhyuk sshi, percaya dirimu terlalu besar." Donghae melemparkan gulungan kertas di tangannya ke arah Eunhyuk yang bergegas menghindar. "Tapi benar juga. Kita butuh orang yang tinggi besar, bertubuh kekar, berwajah sangar dan….."

"Annyeonghasimnikka." Semua serentak berdiri ketika Leeteuk memasuki ruangan. Mereka memberi salam sambil sedikit membungkukan tubuh.

"Ne. Annyeonghasimnikka." Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. Ia melambaikan tangan ke arah sosok yang masih berdiri di pintu. "Kyuhyun sshi, masuklah!"

Seorang namja dengan wajah tampan yang kekanak-kanakan memasuki ruangan sambil membungkuk memberi salam. Anak rambutnya yang jatuh begitu saja menutupi dahi, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak sekolah tingkat atas. Kulitnya begitu putih sampai Ryeowook memicingkan mata untuk melihat apakah namja itu sebenarnya sebuah manekin. Pupil matanya begitu hitam dan besar…paling besar dari yang pernah mereka lihat selama ini, membuat sosok itu benar-benar terlihat seperti boneka. Hanya setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi yang menyadarkan mereka bahwa sosok bernama Kyuhyun itu akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari tim.

"Dia anggota baru tim kita. Tolong perhatikan dia," tegas Leeteuk sambil beranjak ke mejanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun terdiam tak bergerak ketika keempat pasang mata menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Dia benar-benar di luar perkiraanku…." Ryeowook berbisik sambil menepuk kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Kita harus ganti profesi," gumam Donghae.

"Jadi idol?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan antusias besar.

"Jadi hyungdeul." Jawaban Ryeowook membuat semua menoleh serentak, hingga Ryeowook tersipu malu. "Melihat dia seimut itu, aku ingin menjadi hyungnya."

"Semua berkumpul!" Suara Leeteuk memecah suasana.

Sungmin menepuk pundak Ryeowook, memintanya kembali fokus. Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergegas mengikuti keduanya berkumpul di dekat meja Leeteuk yang terdapat di salah satu sisi ruangan, terpisah dari 6 meja lainnya yang berjajar di bagian lain ruangan. Menyadari Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di tempatnya berdiri tadi, Donghae menoleh dan memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun ikut berkumpul. Kyuhyun setengah berlari mendekat setelah meletakkan tas yang dibawanya di salah satu meja.

"Hari ini kita akan menjaga keamanan Seminar Lingkungan Hidup selama dua hari. Kalian bersiaplah!"

"BAIK!"

Semua beranjak ke mejanya masing-masing.

"Kyuhyun sshi, mejamu di sebelah sini. Dan ini perlengkapan milikmu." Leeteuk menepuk salah satu meja yang kosong. Ia meletakkan sebuah kotak di atasnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun memindahkan tasnya ke meja yang ditunjuk. Ia melihat isi kotak dan paham apa yang harus dilakukannya. Selama seminggu Leeteuk sudah mengajarinya sendiri di pusat pelatihan tentang peralatan yang dipergunakan oleh Secret Service.

Kyuhyun melepaskan jas hitamnya. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih sebuah tongkat polisi dan menyisipkan pengaitnya ke ikat pinggang di sisi kanan belakang tubuhnya. Pengait senter LED ia sematkan pada ikat pinggang di sisi yang berlawanan dengan tongkat. Handy talkie menjadi urutan berikutnya yang dikaitkan di ikat pinggang bagian perut sebelah kiri. Tombol On ia tekan untuk mengaktifkan. Sambil menunggu, kabel earphone disematkannya di bagian belakang kerah, sehingga alat pendengar pada telinganya tidak akan tertarik selama mereka neraktivitas. Kabel mike disematkannya ke pergelangan kiri kemeja. Setelah memastikan semua terpasang dengan baik, Kyuhyun mengenakan jasnya kembali.

Saat melongok ke dalam kotak, Kyuhyun menyadari masih ada beberapa benda yang tertinggal. Tanpa banyak bertanya ia melepaskan jam tangan miliknya, menggantinya dengan jam tangan hitam tahan air yang disediakan. Dari pelatihan ia tahu, ketepatan dan kesamaan waktu di dalam tim sangat penting. Itu sebabnya Secret Service memiliki perlengkapan mereka sendiri untuk bertugas, termasuk jam tangan yang sudah diatur sama persis dengan yang lain. Sebuah dompet berisi borgol disematkan ke ikat pinggang bagian perut kanannya yang masih kosong.

Sebuah dompet tanda pengenal berisi identitas dan lencana, membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan senyum. Ia sangat senang berhasil melewati tes dan menjadi tim yang berada di bawah pimpinan Leeteuk sendiri. Meski semua anggota Secret Service berada di bawah Leeteuk, namun menjadi anggota tim yang berada satu ruangan dengan sang Kapten merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri untuknya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan HP dari dalam saku dan menukarnya dengan HP yang sudah disediakan. Sebagai penutup, sebuah pin kecil berlambangkan Secret Service diraihnya dari dalam kotak. Ia merasa benar-benar sebagai Secret Service dengan pin mungil itu tersemat di kelepak kiri jasnya.

"Kyuhyun sshi, ambil senjatamu!" perintah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berlari mengikuti keempat seniornya sambil berusaha mengenakan dasi. Di ruang senjata, terdapat lemari brankas yang terdiri dari laci-laci kecil berisi pistol dan peluru. Di bagian lain ruangan, tergantung beberapa jenis rompi anti peluru yang bisa mereka pilih sesuai keperluan. Ia memasukkan kunci ke kotak yang Sungmin tunjukkan. Sebuah pistol laras pendek dengan tempat peluru tersedia di sana. Setelah mengecek dengan cepat dan teliti, ia menggantungkan sarung berisi pistol ke ikat pinggang bagian kanan.

Sebelum keluar ruangan untuk berangkat, ia mengunci kembali laci besi tersebut. Kelalaian mengunci laci penyimpan senjata akan dihukum cukup berat, karena bisa menyebabkan bahaya saat terjadi situasi yang menyebabkan orang selain mereka memiliki akses terbuka kepada senjata tadi.

.

.

Sesuai yang diperintahkan oleh Leeteuk, mereka menjaga bagian lobby gedung yang dipenuhi oleh wartawan dan para peserta seminar. Masing-masing berjaga dengan waspada di titik yang telah ditentukan. Namun Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook tidak dapat menahan keheranan mereka melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat santai.

Meski tetap berada ditempatnya, namun mata Kyuhyun asyik melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar. Kakinya pun tidak berdiri dengan tegap, melainkan santai seperti orang awam. Perasaan heran mereka berubah menjadi kekesalan setelah hal itu berlangsung sampai acara selesai. Namun karena Leeteuk yang berada di sana sama sekali tidak menegur, keempatnya hanya berdiam diri sambil menambah kewaspadaan untuk menutupi titik kosong yang dipegang oleh Kyuhyun.

.

Hari sudah larut ketika mereka semua tiba di markas. Semua sedang bersiap pulang ketika Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan untuk mengambil tas kerjanya yang tergeletak di meja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Selamat malam."

Keempat kawannya hanya menatap dengan diam tanpa membalas. Kyuhyun sendiri bergegas melangkah ke pintu untuk pulang.

"Kerja yang bagus, Kyuhyun sshi."

Pujian Leeteuk membuat semua menoleh dengan heran. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ia mendapati Leeteuk tersenyum tulus. Namja itu balas tersenyum, membungkukkan tubuh memberi salam dan berlalu.

"Kapten, mengapa kau memujinya?" protes Eunhyuk setelah Kyuhyun lenyap di balik pintu. "Dia tidak melakukan apapun hari ini."

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Eunhyuk. "Kamu akan mengerti. Sebentar lagi."

Semua kembali berpandangan dengan bingung sampai Leeteuk meninggalkan ruangan.

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka kembali bertugas di posisi yang sama. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berdiri dengan santai, melihat-lihat sekeliling sambil sesekali tersenyum geli ketika ada sesuatu yang lucu. Meski Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Ryeowook termasuk tim yang ramai dibanding tim Secret Service lainnya, tetapi mereka selalu bersikap layaknya bodyguard saat bertugas. Keempatnya saling memandang dari kejauhan, sepakat untuk mempertanyakan sikap Leeteuk yang begitu tenang menghadapi ketidakseriusan anggota baru mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat seorang gadis kecil menyerahkan sekuntum bunga kepada sang eomma; bunga yang dipetiknya dari salah satu ucapan buket ucapan selamat sehingga sang eomma melirik ke sekitar dengan wajah memerah meminta maaf.

Tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak menghinggapi Kyuhyun. Instingnya mengarahkan perhatiannya ke arah kerumunan peserta seminar yang sedang mendaftar ulang di dekat pintu masuk.

Sungmin yang tengah melihat area penjagaannya, menangkap gerakan dari Kyuhyun. Keningnya berkerut melihat tubuh Kyuhyun tampak tegak dan waspada dengan kedua mata menatap tajam. Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook melihat hal yang sama. Mereka mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun namun tidak menemui apapun yang aneh kecuali serombongan peserta yang mengantri untuk mendaftar ulang.

Tetapi sikap tubuh Kyuhyun justru semakin waspada. Matanya mengawasi satu per satu orang yang berkerumunun di kejauhan, tepat di belakang Donghae. Pandangan Kyuhyun berhenti pada salah satu sosok namja yang berdiri dengan tenang di dekat tanaman hias. Ia mengangkat telapak tangan kirinya untuk mendekatkan mike ke mulut.

"Hati-hati dengan area pendaftaran ulang."

Pemberitahuan itu langsung tertangkap oleh earphone semua anggota tim. Donghae bersiaga sementara semua mengarahkan pandangan ke arah bagian yang dijaganya, apalagi Menteri dan rombongan sudah mulai memasuki gedung.

Dengan dikawal tim Secret Service yang lain, sang Menteri berjalan menuju ruangan seminar diiringi serbuan wartawan dan peserta yang menyambutnya. Meski bingung ancaman apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun; Ryeowook, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin mempertajam kewaspadaan. Baru saja sang Menteri menuju lift yang akan mengantarnya ke atas, namja yang diawasi Kyuhyun tadi mendadak berlari sambil berteriak dengan suara keras.

"Ibu Menteri, saya punya petisi untuk Anda! Ini menyangkut lingkungan hidup!" seru namja itu. Ia berteriak keras ketika Donghae dan Sungmin bergegas menyeretnya ke luar gedung untuk diamankan.

Setelah melihat namja itu diseret keluar, sang menteri dan kelima Secret Service yang menjaganya bergegas menaiki lift menuju ruang seminar. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega dan kembali melihat-lihat sekeliling dengan santai, tak menyadari Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tengah memandang ke arahnya. Donghae dan Sungmin yang kembali ke posisi, memandang penuh tanya ke Leeteuk, namun sang Kapten hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Di salah satu pojok ruangan, Heechul mengawasi semua kejadian tadi. Matanya terhenti pada Leeteuk yang tengah tersenyum diam-diam ke arah Kyuhyun. Heechul ikut memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa geli melihat seorang panitia nyaris tersandung karena menginjak gaunnya sendiri.

_Jadi dia yang direkrut secara khusus oleh Leeteuk sshi. Ternyata dugaanku benar… Kyuhyun sshi memiliki sesuatu yang tidak disadari oleh pelatihnya di kepolisian. Dan entah bagaimana, Leeteuk sshi mengetahuinya dan menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam tim sebelum kemampuan itu disadari oleh orang lain. Apa ada tujuan di balik ini semua? _

.

Seperti kemarin, Kyuhyun yang bersiap pulang, mengucapkan selamat malam kepada yang lain. Menyadari tak ada yang akan membalas salamnya, Kyuhyun meraih tas dan berjalan menuju ke pintu ruangan.

"Kerja yang bagus!"

Pujian itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin dengan heran.

"Kerja yang bagus, Kyuhyun sshi." Ryeowook tersenyum tulus.

Kyuhyun tertegun ketika Donghae juga mengucapkan pujian itu untuknya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk hormat sebelum berlalu.

Eunhyuk menghampiri ketiga rekannya yang lain dengan bingung.

"Apa yang kalian katakan?"

"Aku hanya bilang 'kerja yang bagus' padanya."

"Sungmin sshi, aku tahu soal itu, tapi maksudku…kenapa kalian mengatakan seperti itu?"

"Sebentar lagi kamu akan mengerti." Donghae menepuk dengan pandangan prihatin yang dibuat-buat sehingga Eunhyuk mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Kau sudah seperti Kapten."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook tersenyum melihat keduanya saling mengacak rambut satu sama lain, seperti dua anak kecil yang tengah bertengkar. Ryeowook mengikuti Sungmin yang melangkah keluar ruangan. Ia terkikik ketika Donghae dan Eunhyuk berteriak protes saat Sungmin sambil tersenyum mematikan lampu ruangan, sehingga keduanya tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan.

.

.

**2 bulan sebelum D-Day**

Suasana di ruangan Secret Service yang satu ini tampak riuh dengan kelakar seperti biasa. Sudah setahun Kyuhyun berada di sana dan hubungan kelimanya semakin dekat. Banyaknya kejadian berbahaya yang mereka lewati, membuat mereka saling menaruh kepercayaan mendalam satu sama lain, saling menjaga seperti keluarga sendiri. Leeteuk tidak seperti penampilan luarnya yang keras, di dalam timnya sendiri cenderung membebaskan selama mereka bertanggungjawab saat bertugas.

Satu hari melelahkan baru saja mereka lewati. Sambil beristirahat, masing-masing anggota melakukan hal-hal yang mengendurkan otot mereka sebelum pulang. Kyuhyun duduk diam di tempatnya, berkonsentrasi pada game yang tengah ia mainkan di laptop.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan," keluh Eunhyuk.

"Aku setuju," jawab Sungmin sambil terus membaca koran.

"Bukankah itu mengerikan?"

"Apa itu, Eunhyuk hyung?" Ryeowook tidak melepaskan pandangan dari kesibukannya menyusun menu mingguan. Ia sangat gemar memasak, dan mengatur semuanya sedetail mungkin agar masakan rumah selalu ada. Jam kerja yang tidak menentu membuatnya menyiapkan menu yang awet dan mudah dipanaskan sewaktu-waktu.

"Apakah kalian pernah dilatih menghadapi penculikan Menteri menggunakan sepeda motor dan mobil Van?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendapat pelatihan seperti itu." Donghae menggeleng. Ia merentangkan tangannya untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku sehabis insiden tadi.

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya dan mengamati dengan tertarik.

"Kita juga tidak menyangka teroris akan berani menyerang di kedutaan yang dijaga ketat bukan?" Eunhyuk kembali melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Sama sekali tidak menyangka." Sungmin melipat surat kabarnya dan bersiap membereskan tas.

"Dan mengapa kejadian-kejadian tak disangka itu selalu terjadi di saat kita bertugas?"

"Aku juga heran." Ryeowook melirik jam, lalu memasukan buku resep ke dalam tas.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya dengan bingung, kembali menyibukan diri dengan game di hadapannya.

"Memang aneh." Donghae menarik napas panjang.

"Aku tahu penyebabnya." Eunhyuk berkata dengan tegas, membuat semua kecuali Kyuhyun memandang penuh tanya. "Ada Angel of Death atau Bulgihan di tim kita."

"Si pengundang bencana?" Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku yakin akan hal itu." Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Kyuhyun yang tidak berkonsentrasi penuh pada game karena ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan, menyadari perubahan di sekelilingnya. Ketika ia menoleh, keempat pasang mata tengah menatap tajam, membuat Kyuhyun meringis dan menghentikan kesibukannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, hyungdeul. Itu hanya kebetulan."

Kyuhyun mencoba kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke layar laptop.

"Hyukkie benar. Semua kejadian buruk muncul sejak kau datang." Sungmin mengangguk yakin.

"Setuju. Mayor polisi tertembak dan banyak penjahat dikirim ke rumah sakit." Donghae mengetukkan jari sambil menerawang.

"Itu kejadian yang tidak pernah terjadi. Selama ini kalau ada penyerangan, Secret Service selalu menembak mati di tempat. Kita tidak berkompromi dengan penjahat." Eunhyuk semakin bersemangat melihat ketiga kawannya meyakini ucapannya.

"Karena Kyuhyunie memperkirakan kejadian itu lebih dulu, akhirnya kita bisa mencegah kejadian fatal, namun sekaligus mengumpulkan penjahat dalam keadaan hidup." Tarikan napas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jangan lupa, kita tidak tahu bagaimana memperlakukan penjahat penyerang Menteri setelah ditangkap, harus dibawa ke mana dan sebagainya, karena tak ada aturan yang mengatur hal itu."

"Donghae hyung, kau ini tega sekali!" Kyuhyun menutup laptopnya dengan kesal. "Kenapa kalian menyalahkanku? Bukankah kejadian seperti itu biasa terjadi saat Secret Service bertugas? Mengapa hanya aku…."

Menyadari suasana yang sangat hening, Kyuhyun batal memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas. Ia memandang keempat rekannya yang kini menatap lurus ke arahnya tanpa berkedip. Ia tahu, arti pandangan menusuk itu adalah: semua kejadian yang mereka alami selama ini, tidak pernah terjadi sebelum kedatangannya.

"Apakah kau seorang Bulgihan?"

Pertanyaan Ryeowook yang terang-terangan membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia memandang Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin, berharap salah satu dari mereka berpihak kepadanya. Namun ia justru mendapati pandangan bertanya yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Ryeowook.

"Uhm, selamat malam." Kyuhyun bergegas bangkit berdiri sambil memasukan laptop ke dalam tas. Ia meraih jasnya untuk kemudian membungkuk memberi salam diiringi pandangan yang tak berubah dari keempat rekannya.

"Kyuhyun sshi!"

Baru saja Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari dalam saku untuk menuju ke parkiran, Leeteuk muncul dan memberinya kode untuk mengikutinya. Mereka menyusuri koridor panjang dengan beberapa persimpangan di kanan kirinya tanpa bersuara hingga Leeteuk membuka salah satu pintu. Ruangan yang digunakan sebagai ruang rapat para petinggi Secret Service.

"Kyuhyun sshi, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Leeteuk mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di sana. Kyuhyun memilih duduk di dekat Leeteuk. Ruangan itu terasa begitu besar bagi mereka berdua.

"Mulai besok pagi, kau dipindahkan ke Secret Agency."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun nyaris terlonjak. "Tapi, Kapten, aku tidak mengajukan diri untuk…."

"Ini permintaan dari Pimpinan Divisi." Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak menyukai apa yang dikatakannya. "Ketua Secret Agency, Kapten Yoon, akan membimbingmu dengan baik. Kemampuanmu akan lebih berguna di sana. Kau akan menjadi Secret Agent yang hebat."

Kyuhyun teringat janji mereka berlima untuk merayakan ultah Ryeowook dengan makan-makan lusa nanti. Kepindahannya yang mendadak ini tidak akan memberinya kesempatan untuk berpamitan dengan mereka semua; Keempat namja yang sudah menjadi hyung baginya selama setahun ini.

"Apakah saya tidak boleh menolak, Kapten?"

Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun. Mendapati pandangan anak buahnya itu sama seperti pandangannya beberapa hari yang lalu di ruangan ini…

"_Pindahkan Kyuhyun sshi ke Special Agency. Dia tidak cocok sebagai Special Service."_

"_Kenapa? Karena dia bisa mengetahui niat seseorang sebelum terjadi penyerangan? Karena dia bisa mencegahnya?" _

"_Leeteuk sshi, Special Service adalah penjaga. Kita tidak bertugas menangkap penjahat melainkan melindungi anggota parlemen dan menembak pelaku penyerangan."_

"_Tapi…."  
"Keluarkan dia dari dalam tim! Kemampuannya bisa digunakan untuk hal lainnya."_

"_Dia bukan tipe yang cocok sebagai Special Agent!"_

"_Leeteuk sshi! Kau harus belajar bagaimana bekerja di bawah aturan yang berlaku! Kita berada di dalam sistem dan kita harus mengikuti semua yang diatur oleh sistem, lepas dari hatimu setuju atau tidak! Pindahkan dia ke Secret Agency! Ini perintah!"_

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya, teringat kejadian tidak menyenangkan itu.

"Tidak," jawab Leeteuk kepada Kyuhyun, mencoba berbicara sedingin mungkin. "Kau tidak berhak menolak."

"Saya mengerti."

Kyuhyun berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Leeteuk sama sekali tidak mencegah atau menegurnya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin terpukul. Ia melangkah menuju tempat parkir tanpa mengetahui Heechul tengah bersembunyi di salah satu lorong yang ia lewati, tersembunyi di antara tanaman hias yang tinggi.

Ketika pintu ruangan rapat terbuka, Heechul berusaha meninggalkan tempatnya sebelum berpapasan dengan Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk sshi."

Suara itu membuat Heechul mengurungkan langkahnya. Ia mencoba mengintip sedikit untuk memastikan siapa yang berbicara, sebelum kembali merapatkan dirinya ke tembok, di balik tanaman hias. Pimpinan Divisi mendekati Leeteuk bersama seorang agen baru dan salah satu ajudannya.

"Leeteuk sshi, perkenalkan, ini agen baru yang akan menggantikan Kyuhyun sshi."

"Zhoumi imnida." Zhoumi memberi hormat kepada Leeteuk yang hanya terdiam.

"Kau sudah memindahkannya besok? Zhoumi akan bertugas secepatnya."

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk hanya terdiam, sehingga Pimpinan Divisi menepuk bahunya. "Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai keputusanku. Tapi kau harus belajar untuk mengikuti keputusan pihak yang berada di atasmu tanpa kecuali."

"Saya tahu." Leeteuk mati-matian melawan perasaan marahnya. Digenggamnya tangannya di sisi tubuh dengan kuat, hingga Pimpinan Divisi dan Zhoumi berlalu.

Heechul melihat tak ada lagi yang perlu ia dengarkan, diam-diam beranjak pergi.

Di koridor, tepat di persimpangan jalan, sang ajudan berjalan melewati Leeteuk sebelum langkahnya terhenti. "Bersabarlah. Hanya dua bulan lagi; Setelah itu kita akan mengubah semuanya," kata sang ajudan tanpa menoleh.

"Untuk masa depan yang lebih baik. Hwaiting!" bisik Leeteuk masih di posisi semula, sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya yang melangkah bergegas menyusul Pimpinan Divisi.

.

Kyuhyun menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal, ketika menyadari kunci mobilnya tertinggal di ruang rapat karena terburu-buru. Ia tengah berlari menyusuri koridor ketika perasaan yang sangat kuat menerpanya. Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya berdenyut semakin keras. Ia mengenali perasaan ini; Kemarahan, kebencian, kekecewaan yang begitu besar, yang mendasari semua perilaku kriminal orang-orang yang mengalaminya.

Mengikuti insting, Kyuhyun melangkah pelan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan ruang yang ia tuju semula. Semakin lama perasaan itu semakin menguat hingga ia berpapasan dengan Leeteuk yang berdiri di tengah koridor.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengarahkan kekuatan pikirannya menyisir sekeliling mereka, namun akhirnya semua itu terhenti pada Leeteuk. Kedua matanya menatap tak percaya sementara Leeteuk dengan tenang memandang balik ke arahnya, seakan menunggu Kyuhyun menyimpulkan semua situasi ini.

"Kap…ten….?"

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut.

"Kerja yang bagus, Kyuhyun sshi."

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup begitu keras mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dengan ringan itu.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**


	3. Chapter 2

**D-Day**

**CHAPTER 2**

.

**59 hari sebelum D-Day**

Malam itu, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk baru saja tiba di markas seusai tugas pengawalan mereka.

"Hari ini tak ada kejadian menegangkan. Semua berjalan lancar." Donghae melepas perlengkapan Secret Service yang ia kenakan dan menggantinya dengan barang-barang pribadinya kembali.

"Sepertinya kita benar soal Bulgihan. Begitu Kyuhyunie tidak ada, masalah juga menghilang." Eunhyuk duduk dengan mata menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Seharusnya aku merasa senang, tetapi perasaanku justru kosong..."

"Jangan menyimpulkan seperti itu. Ini baru satu hari." Donghae memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan lintingan koran di tangannya. "Aku tidak menyangka Kyuhyunie akan pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan. Apa dia marah karena kita menggodanya?"

"Donghae hyung, kejadiannya baru kemarin; Nyaris tengah malam. Pagi ini dia sudah pindah ke Secret Agency..."

"Ah, kau benar, Ryeowookie. Itu sangat mendadak." Donghae mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian tahu Kyuhyunie masuk rumah sakit?" Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak, melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat ketiga rekannya terlonjak.

"Mwo? Sungmin hyung, ada apa dengan Kyuhyunie?" Donghae mendekatkan kursinya.

"Hyung, jangan bergurau seperti ini." Eunhyuk melemparkan pandangan menegur.

"Sungmin hyung tidak akan bergurau soal ini." Ryeowook menggeleng tidak setuju. "Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunie sekarang?"

Sungmin melepaskan dasi sebelum memandang ketiga rekannya yang menunggu dengan tidak sabar. "Saat pelatihan, dia mengalami sakit kepala yang hebat dan kemudian pingsan."

"Ah, selama di sini, dia juga mengalami sakit kepala yang berat sesekali. Apa ada kaitannya dengan kemampuan khususnya?" tanya Ryeowook cemas.

"Aku rasa ada. Mungkin juga berkaitan dengan kepindahannya yang mendadak."

"Mana mungkin berkaitan? Kau berpikir terlalu jauh, Donghae-ah."

"Aku setuju dengan Donghae-ah, Hyukkie." Sungmin menarik kursinya mendekat sehingga yang lain ikut melakukan hal yang sama. "Setahun ini entah siapa yang memulai dan bagaimana hingga seperti ini... Kita semua -sejak Kyuhyunie bergabung- sudah seperti keluarga. Bukankah begitu?"

"Ne. Jangankan kita berempat, Heechul sshi saja setiap bertemu pasti berbincang dengannya. Padahal dia tidak terlalu senang berbicara dengan orang lain." Eunhyuk meringis.

"Itu karena Kyuhyunie selalu bilang: Heechul sshi, aku tahu itu kamu dari suara langkahmu. Bagaimana keadaan kakimu? Bla bla bla..."

Donghae tergelak mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook. Ia juga melihat Kyuhyun selalu menggoda Heechul yang berpapasan dengannya, dan tidak merasa tertolak seperti yang lain saat Heechul menanggapi dengan dingin. Lambat laun Heechul mulai sering berbicara kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga mendengar tentang Kyuhyunie dari Heechul sshi. Dia tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu saat di lift." Kata-kata Sungmin membuat semua saling berpandangan.

"Kadang aku merasa takut padanya," gumam Donghae.

"Heechul sshi memang misterius. Dia seperti mengetahui segala hal. Aku tidak heran jika dia seorang Secret Agent."

"Yup." Eunhyuk mengangguk menyetujui pemikiran Ryeowook. Dia juga merasa seperti itu. "Tapi Kyuhyunie dengan cueknya selalu bertanya apa sebenarnya pekerjaan Heechul sshi."

"Dan selalu dijawab: Ra Ha Si A."

Semua tergelak ketika Eunhyuk menirukan gaya Heechul saat menjawab. Ia berhasil membuat mimiknya sedingin mungkin. Donghae melompat ke sisi Eunhyuk sambil melirik dengan pandangan kesal. "Ck, dasar pelit!"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala dengan keras ketika suara tawa memenuhi ruangan itu. Namun ia mengakui Donghae menirukan reaksi Kyuhyun dengan sangat baik. Ketika tawa sudah mereda, namja itu memasang wajah serius. "Melanjutkan percakapan kita tadi, mungkin Kyuhyunie punya masalah yang cukup besar, yang kita tidak ketahui."

"Tentu saja cukup besar. Kadang Kyuhyunie bertindak seenaknya sendiri." Eunhyuk meringis karena yang lain ikut memasang mimik yang sama dengannya. "Gara-gara dia, kita berkejar-kejaran di jalan seperti polisi, dari gedung pertemuan sampai ke stasiun kereta api bawah tanah."

"Ne. Kita lupa kalau tugas kita adalah menjaga Menteri. Seharusnya begitu penjahat itu keluar area, kita serahkan semuanya pada polisi, dan tetap berjaga di dalam gedung." Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Itu benar. Tapi siapa yang merasa saat itu tidak menyenangkan?" Pertanyaan Eunhyuk hanya dijawab oleh senyum lebar ketiga rekannya.

"Semua terasa menyenangkan, bahkan saat Pimpinan Divisi memanggil kita semua." Ryeowook tertawa kecil membayangkan mereka seperti siswa sekolah yang melanggar peraturan. "Wajah Pimpinan Divisi saat itu sangat lucu. Beliau ingin marah, tetapi tayangan televisi memuji aksi kita saat berusaha menangkap penjahat itu."

"Meski Kapten bersikap tenang, tapi aku tahu dia juga menyukai aksi kita. Apalagi, payung yang dirampas oleh Kyuhyunie di awal pengejaran, memang kamuflase bom ringan yang bisa menewaskan Menteri." Sungmin bergidik. Ia sadar, jika bukan karena kemampuan Kyuhyun, mereka tidak akan menyangka namja yang membawa payung itu tengah berusaha membunuh Menteri yang mereka jaga. Jika payung itu berhasil dilemparkan ke tengah podium…..

"Aku tidak bisa tenang sampai semuanya jelas. Bagaimanapun, kita terlanjur dekat. Kau bisa mencari tahu hal itu, Ryeowookie?" Sungmin menghalau bayangan buruknya dan kembali fokus pada pembicaraan.

"Aku akan coba menemuinya di rumah sakit. Besok aku libur."

"Bagus. Tolong kau wakili kami menemuinya." Donghae tersenyum lega.

"Kami akan menunggu di tempat yang kita sepakati besok malam. Aku harap kau bisa membawanya serta." Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Ryeowook. "Bagaimanapun, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya seperti ini."

.

.

**58 hari sebelum D-Day**

Kyuhyun duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Hari ini ia akan diperbolehkan pulang setelah mendengar hasil pemeriksaan. Cukup banyak pasien yang berobat. Ia masih menunggu giliran saat rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali datang.

Kyuhyun menutup telinganya rapat-rapat ketika suara di sekitarnya mulai menerjang masuk. Suara langkah kaki, roda bangsal yang bergulir, ketukan jemari pada keypad game, dering telepon, dan banyak lagi suara dalam radius 100 meter terdengar jelas olehnya sehingga Kyuhyun merasa ingin berteriak. Belum lagi suara degub jantung dan peralatan-peralatan medis yang mencekam. Dengan panik ia menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk melonggarkan pikirannya.

"Kyuhyunie! Waeyo? Kyuhyunie!"

Suara itu menembus masuk, terasa begitu dekat sekaligus begitu jauh. Kyuhyun merasa ruangan itu mulai kabur dan berputar ketika seseorang memeluknya begitu erat, mengguncang tubuhnya dan memanggil dengan cemas.

"Kyuhyunie! Aku Ryeowook hyung! Kau dengar? Kyuhyunie!"

_Tarik napas dalam-dalam. Jangan melawan suara-suara yang masuk itu. Cobalah bersikap tenang seakan kau berada di tengah daerah yang padat dan ramai. Fokuslah pada apa yang menarik untukmu. Carilah sesuatu yang membuatmu senang, lalu fokuslah pada hal itu. Dengan demikian, semua suara yang lain akan menghilang….._

"Kyuhyunie! Kyuhyunie!"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya setelah putaran itu berhenti. Ia mendapati wajah cemas Ryeowok di sisinya, mencoba fokus pada wajah yang akrab dengannya setahun ini. Perlahan, suara-suara lain dan perasaan orang di sekitarnya mereda.

"Ryeowook hyung…"

"Kau membuatku panik. Aku pikir kau akan pingsan lagi." Ryeowook bergegas mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dan mulai mengelap wajah Kyuhyun yang bersimbah peluh. "Kenapa kau tidak menunggu di kamar?"

"Aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang," jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

Kejadian tadi membuat energinya terkuras cukup banyak. Sudah lama ia tidak mengalami perasaan seperti ini; Perasaan yang membuat orang di sekitarnya menganggap ia gila sehingga Kyuhyun harus berpindah dari satu panti asuhan ke panti asuhan lainnya.

Ia baru bisa menguasai kepekaannya ketika seseorang muncul; Seseorang yang dengan sabar mengajarinya menghilangkan suara-suara yang tidak ingin didengarnya sehingga Kyuhyun bisa hidup cukup normal; Seseorang yang juga mengacaukan dirinya dua hari ini, membuat kemampuannya mengendalikan pikiran turun ke titik nol. Puncaknya saat latihan kemarin. Suara-suara di sekitarnya menyerbu masuk tanpa bisa ia cegah sehingga kepalanya terasa begitu sakit dan akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Ryeowook tampak mengucapkan beberapa hal, namun Kyuhyun tidak mendengar apapun. Ia menatap namja itu dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian dua hari yang lalu….

Malam itu, Leeteuk memberi kode agar Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Rasa kaget yang hebat membuat Kyuhyun hanya menurut kemanapun Leeteuk membawanya, hingga mereka tiba di taman di pusat kota. Tempat itu terasa tidak asing baginya, namun Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Leeteuk membawanya ke sini.

"Kau ingat tempat ini? Ini adalah tempat kita pertama bertemu."

Kyuhyun memicingkan mata, mencoba mengingat, namun tak satupun gambaran yang cocok dengan tempat yang diinjaknya saat ini.

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. "Hari itu, aku berniat membunuh seorang Menteri. Orang yang sudah menyebabkan nae Appa dituduh sebagai pejabat korup, sehingga ia membunuh dirinya karena malu. Namun saat aku bersiap melakukannya, sang Menteri yang mengadakan kunjungan ke taman ini sudah punya rencana lain. Ia menyewa seorang tunawisma untuk berpura-pura mencoba membunuhnya, dengan imbalan keluarga orang itu akan diberi imbalan banyak sehingga bisa hidup dengan berkecukupan."

Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling taman. Perlahan-lahan ingatannya saat berumur 6 tahun mulai bermunculan.

"Saat sang Menteri menjabat tanganmu, orang yang dibayarnya mulai melakukan aksi. Untuk membuat namanya naik, sang Menteri berpura-pura melindungimu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Sayang, dia lupa bahwa seorang eomma tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melindungi anaknya."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar. Terbayang jelas di matanya, saat orang yang disebut kedua orang tuanya sebagai menteri memeluknya, sang eomma menempatkan diri di antara mereka dan si penyerang, hingga pisau itu menembus perut eomma Kyuhyun. Appa Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu, langsung balas menyerang, namun akhirnya tersungkur bersimbah darah.

"Kedua orang tuamu melindungmu dengan nyawanya. Tetapi Menteri yang berpura-pura menjadi pahlawan itu, langsung pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja bersama para pengawalnya. Sejak saat itu, aku berjanji akan menjagamu, Kyuhyun sshi."

Kyuhyun memandang mata Leeteuk. Ia tidak melihat kebohongan apapun di sana. Samar-samar ia teringat sosok pemuda berbaju seragam sekolah yang berdiri diam di hadapannya, satu-satunya orang yang melihat dan memperhatikannya sementara yang lain berlari menyingkir.

"Karena mengalami shock yang besar, kepekaanmu terhadap keadaan sekitar meningkat tajam. Kau mendengar suara-suara dan mengenali berbagai perubahan detak jantung seseorang, emosi, dan banyak hal lain lagi yang membuatmu selalu berteriak ketakutan. Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa merawatmu. Tapi aku selalu mengawasimu yang berpindah dari satu panti ke panti yang lain. Aku bertekad untuk menemukan cara agar kau bisa hidup dengan normal. Aku membaca banyak buku dan bertanya kepada orang yang aku anggap tahu, lalu aku mencoba mengajarkan semua cara itu untukmu. Untunglah beberapa cara yang aku dapat membuahkan hasil."

"Kapten sudah menyelamatkanku…."

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Kaulah yang menyelamatkanku. Karena kondisimu, aku berusaha tetap berpikir dengan jernih. Aku berusaha untuk tetap hidup karena kau membutuhkanku. Jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah mencoba membunuh orang itu kembali dengan persiapan seadanya dan berakhirnya mengenaskan di dalam penjara."

"Dan sekarang, Kapten kembali pada rencana untuk membunuh orang itu? Sang Menteri?"

"Sekarang dia adalah Perdana Menteri, dan kau melindunginya bulan lalu dengan membuat dirimu sendiri sebagai tameng. Waeyo, Kyuhyun sshi? Bukankah kau memiliki pemikiran yang sama?" Leeteuk balik bertanya. "Aku bisa melihat perubahan ekspresimu setiap nama itu muncul di dalam daftar orang yang harus kita kawal. Kau juga membencinya. Tapi mengapa kau mati-matian melindunginya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Itu benar. Aku tidak begitu ingat kejadiannya. Namun saat nae eomma tertusuk pisau, orang yang disebut menteri itu tampak tersenyum, seakan dia menyukai kejadian itu."

"Karena kejadian heroik itu membuat namanya semakin menjulang, jauh di luar perkiraannya karena jatuh dua korban jiwa. Jika semua berjalan seperti rencana semula, efeknya tidak akan sebesar ini. Dia menjadikan hancurnya kehidupanmu sebagai tonggak kesuksesan untuknya."

"Orang yang mengerikan… Itu sebabnya aku tidak menyukainya…" Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. "Melindunginya adalah tugasku, Kapten. Jadi apapun urusanku dengannya, tidak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa aku dipercaya untuk menjaga nyawanya. Tapi kapten, saat itu kau tidak perlu membunuh orang yang menyerang Perdana Menteri. Dia sudah bisa ditangkap! Dia sudah terkepung!"

"Karena dia sudah melukaimu dan pernyataannya bisa membongkar rencanaku."

Suara Leeteuk yang dingin membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, tak mempercayai Leeteuk yang selama ini begitu sabar dan lembut bisa menjadi sedingin itu.

"Penyerang itu merasa dendam karena Perdana Menteri menyebabkan dia membunuh kedua orang tuamu; Menjebaknya dalam penjara selama belasan tahun hanya untuk mendapati keluarganya terlunta-lunta tanpa imbalan yang dijanjikan dan anaknya meninggal akibat tidak bisa berobat; Sedangkan sang menteri karena perbuatan heroiknya berhasil mendapat dukungan hingga menjadi Perdana Menteri."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia teringat pria setengah baya yang meninggal dalam pelukannya; Yang tidak berhasil ia selamatkan setelah Leeteuk menembak jantungnya. Betapa keraspun usaha Kyuhyun menekan luka itu agar darah tidak terus menerus keluar, namun semua berakhir dengan kematian.

"Sekarang aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Kyuhyun sshi, bergabunglah denganku. Kita harus menurunkan orang itu dari posisinya di negara ini. Dia tidak layak menjadi sebesar sekarang. Kita akan mengubah negara ini menjadi lebih baik."

"Haruskah?"

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Tindak tandukmu menarik perhatian publik. Penangkapan di stasiun kereta api… Keberhasilanmu menyelamatkan Perdana Menteri… Kyuhyun sshi, kau sedang menempatkan diri di posisi yang menghalangi rencanaku. Banyak pihak yang berusaha membunuhmu saat ini karena kau dianggap bisa menjadi pengganggu."

"Termasuk Kapten?"

Leeteuk kembali tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang polos itu. "Orang-orang yang bersamaku ingin menyingkirkanmu. Tapi aku sudah menjamin kepada mereka bahwa aku akan menarikmu di sisiku. Kita akan menjadi rekan yang baik. Bukankah begitu, Kyuhyun sshi? Kau bisa membalas dendam kepada orang yang menyebabkan penderitaan untukmu selama ini."

Kyuhyun terdiam, mencoba memikirkan semua kata-kata Leeteuk.

"Kita sudah ditakdirkan bertemu hari itu, dan takdir kembali mempertemukan kita sebagai atasan dan bawahan. Keinginanmu menjadi polisi sama sekali bukan rencanaku. Tetapi lihatlah sekarang. Kita di tim yang sama. Bukankah semua sudah jelas?"

"Apa yang Kapten coba katakan?"

"Gunakan kemampuanmu untuk rakyat. Mari kita ubah system negara yang korup ini. Kita cegah anak-anak lain mengalami hal yang kau alami dulu."

"Itukah yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita sadarkan masyarakat akan keadaan pemerintahan kita."

"Dengan kekerasan?"

Leeteuk menautkan kening melihat Kyuhyun tampak tidak menyukai tawarannya. "Kita harus membuka mata mereka, menyadarkan bahwa selama ini mereka hanya diperalat oleh para penguasa negara ini untuk keuntungan pribadi."

"Apa Kapten akan menjatuhkan mereka dengan menjadi teroris?"

"Aku hanya mencoba menuntun mereka ke jalan yang benar," sanggah Leeteuk. "Membongkar fakta yang sebenarnya sehingga keadilan bisa ditegakkan."

"Jadi Kapten pikir dengan alasan itu Kapten bisa melakukan perbuatan yang melanggar moral untuk mencapai tujuan?"

"Itu benar."

"Jadi, Kapten yang memaksa Wakil Kepala Divisi melakukan bunuh diri?" Wakil Kepala Divisi yang bertanggungjawab pada pengawalan Perdana Menteri saat insiden itu, ditemukan tewas menembak dirinya di ruang kantor. "Apa itu bagian dari rencana Kapten?"

"Bagaimana jika aku mengakuinya?"

"Kapten yang mengajarkan padaku kebanggaan menjadi seorang Secret Service dan pentingnya melindungi sebuah kehidupan…."

Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk yang bergeming di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah wajah muncul di pikirannya, seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah darimana perasaan itu berasal.

Heechul bergegas merapatkan diri ke pilar tempatnya mengamati percakapan; Mencoba menahan napas agar Kyuhyun tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Namun ia tidak tahu bahwa bukan dia yang Kyuhyun cari, melainkan seseorang yang sedang mengamati Heechul dari kejauhan.

"Ada seseorang yang mengamati kita." Leeteuk menyimpulkan dari sikap Kyuhyun yang masih mencoba memastikan kecurigaannya. Ia memperpendek jarak hingga suaranya hanya bisa terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. "Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini lain kali. Jangan lupa bahwa kau ada di pihak yang sama denganku."

"Aku tidak akan merubah pikiranku." Kyuhyun menolak dengan tegas. "Rencana seperti itu, akan mengorbankan nyawa orang-orang yang tidak berdosa. Mengapa tidak melindungi kehidupan mereka? Aku akan menggunakan kemampuanku untuk itu."

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan kekecewaan yang ada di hatinya saat ini. "Itu pilihan yang buruk, Kyuhyun sshi."

Kyuhyun terdiam saat Leeteuk berjalan melewatinya. Namun langkah Leeteuk terhenti tepat di belakang punggungnya. Ia bisa merasakan Leeteuk menoleh dan memandang tajam ke arahnya.

"Pilihan yang sangat buruk," kata Leeteuk dingin sebelum berlalu.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Ia berbalik ke arah Leeteuk yang berjalan menjauh.

"Mengapa Kapten menjadi Secret Service jika masih merencanakan pembalasan ini?"

Namun pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak dijawab. Leeteuk terus berlalu tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Pikirannya berputar, sel-sel otaknya memunculkan rekaman yang tidak ia perhatikan di masa lalu saat Kyuhyun mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"_Aku ingin menegakkan keadilan," jawab Leeteuk saat Kyuhyun bergurau menanyakan kenapa Leeteuk menjadi seorang Secret Service._

"_Kapten berbohong." Saat itu Kyuhyun melontarkan kalimat yang membuat wajah Leeteuk seketika menegang._

Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut ketika rasa sakit mulai menghinggapi kepalanya. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa saat Leeteuk mengatakan hal yang menurutnya berbohong, ia bisa melupakan hal itu. Sejak Leeteuk merekrutnya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendeteksi perasaan negatif dari Leeteuk, seakan dirinya mencegah melakukan hal itu kepada Kapten yang sangat ia hormati; Kapten yang ternyata memiliki hubungan jauh lebih dekat dari yang ia sadari.

"_Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar jalur dengan mudah."_

Hiburan dari Leeteuk saat Kyuhyun merasa selalu membuat masalah di dalam tim, membuat perasaannya semakin kacau. Leeteuk yang selalu lembut dan penuh pengertian, seakan berubah menjadi orang lain malam itu…..

"Kyuhyunie! Kyuhyunie!"

Suara Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun kembali ke saat ini, saat di mana ia menunggu giliran di rumah sakit.

"Kau dipanggil. Perlu aku temani?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap, mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadarannya yang tercecer. Ia memandang wajah Ryeowook dan ganhosa bergantian sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri bersiap mengikuti ganhosa yang akan mengantarnya ke ruang konsultasi.

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Kyuhyun menoleh kembali ke arah Ryeowook. Ia terpaksa mengakui, melihat ada seseorang yang akan menunggunya nanti, membuat Kyuhyun merasa tenang saat memasuki ruangan.

Di dalam, Euisa mengamati hasil pemeriksaan otaknya dengan wajah serius. Sudah bertahun-tahun Kyuhyun menjalani pertemuan rutin seperti ini, dan hasilnya terus menerus memburuk sehingga ia merasa enggan datang seandainya pihak kepolisian tidak menuntutnya untuk memeriksakan diri.

"Kyuhyun sshi, cobalah mengikuti saran pengobatan kami dengan baik," tegur euisa sambil meletakkan map berisi gambaran-gambaran otak di hadapannya. Setiap foto dihiasi warna merah, kuning, dan biru yang tidak Kyuhyun mengerti. "Seandainya aktivitas otak Anda meningkat lebih dari sekarang, syaraf pada otak bisa pecah. Sebelum itu terjadi, saya menyarankan Anda untuk beristirahat."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil menekuri lantai.

"Kamu masih muda. Pekerjaan akan menunggumu."

"Dapatkah Anda menjamin saya akan sembuh jika beristirahat?"

"Apakah Secret Service bisa menjamin keselamatan orang yang dijaganya?" Kyuhyun terdiam ketika Euisa menyahutnya dengan telak. "Pengobatan juga seperti itu. Percaya adanya kemungkinan sembuh dan melakukan perawatan yang saya pikir paling baik…itulah tugas seorang Euisa."

Kyuhyun mengangguk meminta maaf. Ia sadar bahwa posisi mereka sama. Meski tak ada jaminan, mereka harus percaya akan kemungkinan yang terbaik jika sudah melakukan yang terbaik.

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa beristirahat saat ini," gumam Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan semuanya saat ini."

"Kyuhyun sshi, itu bukan alasanmu yang sebenarnya. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar tugas yang membuatmu mengabaikan hal sepenting ini. Bukankah begitu?"

_Kapten._

Kyuhyun tersadar dengan jawaban yang muncul di dasar hatinya. Semua kejadian yang ia alami selama dua hari ini bukanlah karena Secret Service maupun keadilan dan berbagai alasan lainnya. Selama dua hari ini, hanya satu orang yang membuatnya cemas, satu orang yang ingin ia lindungi lebih dari apapun.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**


	4. Chapter 3

(Mini Chapter dalam rangka Project Ultah Kyuhyun, yaitu meng-update semua ff yang bleum tamat minimal 140 kata. Mianhe kalau pendek, karena semua dikebut dalam 3 hari hehehe. Gomawo sudah mau membacanya *bow)

.

**D-Day**

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang dokter dengan langkah pelan. Ia sedang merapatkan jaketnya ketika Ryeowook tersenyum menyambutnya. Namja itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan cepat dan menggamit tangannya.

"Hyung, kau tidak bertugas?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya, karena sibuk melamun, ia tidak memikirkan keberadaan Ryeowook di rumah sakit itu.

"Aku mengambil libur hari ini. Kau pindah begitu mendadak dan kami mendengar kabar kau pingsan di hari pertama pelatihan. Apa kata Eusia?"

"Aku hanya kelelahan."

"Karena terlalu banyak menggunakan kemampuan khususmu?"

"Mungkin. Kapten Yoon memintaku untuk libur beberapa hari sebelum melanjutkan latihan."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook menarik tangannya meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

.

Sudah lama Kyuhyun tidak berjalan-jalan seperti ini. Ryeowook mengajaknya menonton film drama yang berakhir tragis. Ryeowook menangis tersedu-sedu sampai mereka keluar dari bioskop. Kyuhyun meringis melihat pandangan tajam dari orang-orang yang melihat mereka, mengira Kyuhyun telah membuat sedih namja mungil yang bersamanya.

Ryeowook juga mengajaknya mencari pakaian hingga kakinya terasa hampir patah, namun tak satupun yang Ryeowook beli dengan alasan itu hanya survey untuk daftar belanjanya bulan depan.

Kemudian Ryeowook mengajaknya makan. Kali ini kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun. Ia makan begitu banyak hingga perutnya terasa hampir pecah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryeowook dengan pandangan cemas saat Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya.

"Gwenchanayo. Aku sudah lama tidak makan bersama orang lain; selain di kantin markas tentunya." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Makan bersama-sama membuat makanan menjadi lebih enak."

Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu memeluknya.

"H…hyung…kita bisa jadi tontonan orang," bisik Kyuhyun dengan jengah, namun tidak berani mendorong mundur Ryeowook.

"Kami baru tahu kalau kau yatim piatu sejak kecil. Jangan khawatir. Meski kita beda divisi, kita akan sering bertemu dan makan bersama, arrachi?"

Ryeowook melepaskan Kyuhyun dan tertawa menyadari betapa merahnya wajah Kyuhyun akibat perbuatannya. Kyuhyun sendiri cukup terkejut karena Ryeowook, dan bisa dipastikan juga kawan-kawannya yang lain, sudah mengetahui latar belakangnya yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan kepada siapapun. Hanya orang-orang yang melihat resume pribadinya yang mengetahui hal itu, lengkap dengan kejadian yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya.

"Supaya kita tidak sakit perut akibat kekenyangan, kita akan berjalan kaki ke tempat selanjutnya. Ayo, Kyuhyunie!" Lagi-lagi Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyuhyun tanpa permisi.

.

Tempat selanjutnya yang Ryeowook maksud membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Hampir seperempat jam sejak Ryeowook mengajaknya masuk ke tempat itu, mereka hanya berdiam diri dan berlutut. Kyuhyun mengikuti apa yang Ryeowook lakukan tanpa banyak bertanya. Seperti Ryeowook yang memandang altar dengan diam, begitu juga yang ia lakukan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung saat Ryeowook tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara.

"Jika aku mengalami hal yang tidak bisa aku atasi sendiri, aku akan datang ke tempat ini untuk berlutut dan berdoa, atau sekedar berdiam diri."

Kyuhyun memandang wajah Ryeowook yang serius untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia tak bisa menahan rasa gelinya lagi. Kyuhyun tertawa sehingga Ryeowook merengut protes.

"Yak! Kyuhyunie! Aku berusaha menghiburmu!" protes Ryeowook.

Mendengar itu tawa Kyuhyun semakin keras sampai ia teringat di mana mereka sedang berada. Kyuhyun menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, namun matanya masih menunjukkan bahwa ia tertawa.

"Hyung pikir aku sedang ada masalah?" tanya Kyuhyun susah payah setelah menekan rasa gelinya.

"Bukan hanya aku, tapi kami semua," jawab Ryeowook sambil memajukan mulutnya. "Sungmin hyung, Donghae hyung, juga Eunhyuk hyung. Mereka semua sangat khawatir sehingga memintaku menengok keadaanmu."

Tawa Kyuhyun terhenti. Kata-kata Ryeowook membuatnya tersentuh. Untuk beberapa saat ia memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan terharu yang meluap, yang menyebabkan pandangannya sedikit tertutup oleh air mata yang mendesak hendak keluar. Dikerjapkannya matanya beberapa kali hingga pandangannya kembali jernih sebelum menoleh ke arah Ryeowook.

"Hyung, kita pulang saja. Hari sudah sore. Kau harus beristirahat untuk tugas besok kan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum melangkah keluar dari gereja. Ryeowook berlari untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Bus yang menuju arah rumah mereka tiba. Keduanya naik dan menyentuhkan T-money (*semacam kartu untuk membayar transportasi) masing-masing ke alat sensor yang ada di samping supir. Keduanya memilih duduk bersisian di bagian tengah bus yang lenggang itu.

"Tampaknya kau jarang sekali bepergian. Kau suka sekali dengan pekerjaanmu eoh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. "Apa hyung tidak menyukai pekerjaan yang hyung pilih?"

"Suka. Tapi kadang tekanannya terlalu berat. Bekerja sepanjang hari; Jarang mendapat libur; Belum lagi perintah dari atas yang tidak bisa kita tolak. Jika semua orang yang harus kita lindungi adalah orang yang menyenangkan, tentu tidak akan seberat itu. Keluargaku juga memintaku untuk keluar dari pekerjaan yang membahayakan ini. Aku kadang berpikir, sebenarnya untuk apa aku menjalani pekerjaanku? Aku sering berpikir untuk berhenti."

"Seberapa sering?"

"Tiga puluh kali dalam sebulan," jawab Ryeowook dengan mimik serius.

"Mwo? Itu artinya setiap hari." Kyuhyun tergelak. Ia tidak menyadari Ryeowook tersenyum senang karena Kyuhyun bisa tertawa selepas itu. "Hyung serius?"

"Tentu tidak." Ryeowook meringis. "Tapi dalam sebulan, aku pasti berpikir seperti itu. Kau tidak pernah?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa dan tidak punya keahlian lain saat memasuki sekolah kepolisian. Aku seperti menemukan rumah dan keluargaku di sini. Jadi aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk keluar."

Ryeowook terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ryeowook yang besar di sebuah keluarga yang lengkap dan hangat, tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dingin dan sepinya kehidupan Kyuhyun selama ini. Ia bisa mengerti jika Secret Service berubah menjadi sebuah keluarga besar bagi Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku heran, kenapa orang-orang seperti kalian bisa berada di pekerjaan sekarang."

Ryeowook menoleh sambil mengerutkan kening, sementara Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

"Kalau melihat sikap hyung sepanjang hari ini, tak ada yang menyangka pekerjaan hyung sebenarnya."

"Aku orang yang ulet, tegar, dan pantang menyerah. Kau akan lihat saat kita dalam bahaya nanti."

"Selama aku bersama kalian, rasanya tak ada hari tanpa bahaya, hyung."

"Itu karena kamu, bulgihan."

Wajah Kyuhyun sontak memerah mendengar sebutan itu. "Yak! Hyung, aku bukan bulgihan. Itu semua cuma kebetulan," protes Kyuhyun.

Kali ini ganti Ryeowook yang tergelak. "Tapi dua hari ini tidak ada masalah besar yang harus kami tangani, apalagi sampai baku tembak dan berkejar-kejaran," goda Ryeowook.

"Arra… Arra… Kalian berempat sangat cocok dalam pekerjaan saat ini. Puas?"

Ryeowook kembali tergelak. Untuk beberapa saat ia menikmati wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak jengkel karena kalah telak olehnya.

"Hyung, jika kau mengetahui Kapten melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, apa yang akan hyung lakukan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ryeowook memusatkan perhatian kepada namja yang duduk di sisinya. "Sangat buruk?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tidak berani menatap wajah Ryeowook. "Baru dugaan dan belum ada bukti apapun."

"Kau yakin tidak salah menduga?"

Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahu. "Kapten diam-diam merencanakan sesuatu. Aku yakin hal ini berhubungan dengan orang tertinggi. Aku berharap bisa menghentikannya dengan berada di sisinya. Tetapi…."

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan sedih. "Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Kapten. Aku berhutang padanya untuk banyak hal. Seharusnya Kapten menemukan seseorang yang bisa menghentikannya; Orang yang akan menjaganya tetap seperti Kapten yang kita kenal."

Ryeowook terdiam sementara Kyuhyun menekuri ujung sepatunya.

"Hyung, tolong lupakan semua kata-kataku tadi. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berpikir. Tetapi seandainya itu benar…." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, teringat percakapannya dengan Leeteuk beberapa hari yang lalu. "Seharusnya aku memenuhi keinginan Kapten…."

Untuk beberapa saat Ryeowook hanya memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang suram. Namja itu tersenyum sambil menepuk lutut Kyuhyun, mencoba membesarkan hatinya. "Jadi hal itu yang membuatmu berpikir keras dan jatuh sakit?"

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Ia kembali menekuri sepatunya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang menyayangi Kapten." Ryeowook tersenyum. "Jika dia sampai melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, pasti ada alasannya bukan? Hanya kita yang bisa mengerti dia. Itu sebabnya, akan sangat baik jika kita bisa menghentikannya bersama-sama. Kau tidak perlu menanggung semua itu seorang diri."

Kyuhyun merenungkan kata-kata Ryeowook. Perlahan seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

_Ryeowook hyung benar. Menyayangi Kapten bukan berarti memenuhi semua keinginannya. Jika ia salah, aku harus berani mengingatkan sambil terus berada di sisinya._

Kyuhyun merasa senang dengan keputusan yang baru saja ia ambil.

Suara mesin yang menyebutkan halte di dekat rumahnya, membuat Kyuhyun bergegas berdiri. "Hyung, aku turun di sini. Sampai ada bukti kuat, tolong jangan katakan kepada siapapun pembicaraan kita tadi."

"Aku tahu," sahut Ryeowook cepat. "Itu akan menjadi rahasia kita. Ayo turun!"

Kyuhyun terheran-heran saat Ryeowook ikut berdiri dan menarik tangannya. Mereka turun setelah menyentuhkan kembali T-money pada sensor yang ada. Namun keheranan Kyuhyun terjawab saat Donghae, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk dengan senyum lebar menghampiri mereka. Ketiganya membawa banyak bungkusan berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Aku mengabari yang lain untuk mengubah tempat pertemuan karena sepertinya kau ingin pulang. Kita akan merayakan ulang tahunku di tempatmu."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis saat keempatnya tersenyum lebar.

.

.

**D-Day**

**Markas Secret Service Pk 04.00 KST**

Leeteuk membuka pintu ruangannya dan melangkah masuk dengan tergesa. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menghubungi seseorang dengan HP setelah memastikan hanya ia sendiri yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Ada hal penting. Ini tentang Kyuhyun sshi." Leeteuk mulai berbicara sambil melangkah memutari ruangan. Keningnya berkerut menandakan namja itu sedang berpikir keras. "Kyuhyun sshi kembali ke sini. Kita dalam masalah besar."

Leeteuk mendengarkan pihak lawan bicara untuk kemudian menggeleng.

"Jangan meremehkannya. Kyuhyun sshi memiliki kepekaan yang luar biasa. Ia bisa mengenali keadaan yang tidak semestinya; Detak jantung yang berdegup di luar normal: Benda-benda yang tidak pada tempatnya; Hal-hal semacam itu. Dan ia hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk menangkap semua infonya. Kuharap kalian berhati-hati saat berada di jarak pandangnya. Usahakan bersikap dan bernapas setenang mungkin."

Leeteuk kembali mendengarkan lawan bicaranya, untuk kemudian menarik napas panjang. "Kita sudah mempersiapkan ini sekian lama; Jangan sampai gagal. Soal Kyuhyun sshi, aku yang akan menanganinya. Tenang saja, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Aku sangat mengerti karakternya."

Suara ketukan di pintu memecah konsentrasi Leeteuk.

"Ada yang datang. Jangan menghubungiku lagi. Semua kita jalankan sesuai rencana." Leeteuk membuang HP sekali pakai itu ke tempat sampah sebelum membuka pintu. "Kyuhyun sshi... Masuklah!"

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan hati-hati. Matanya memandang sekeliling ruangan sebelum berhenti menatap Leeteuk. "Kenapa Kapten tahu aku yang datang?"

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa menebak?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil berpikir keras. "Aku tidak pernah menebak. Aku mendengar."

Leeteuk mau tak mau tersenyum melihat jawaban yang polos itu. "Ada perlu apa kau ke kantorku, Kyuhyun sshi? Seharusnya kau bersiap-siap dengan yang lain."

"Aku ingin menyapa Kapten. Aku kembali ke sini atas keinginanku sendiri."

"Aku sudah tahu. Kau menolak menjadi Special Agent dan meminta kembali ke Secret Service." Leeteuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia. "Kenapa kau kembali, Kyuhyun sshi?"

"Kapten pasti tahu alasanku." Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tersenyum. "Kapten, aku…"

"Kyuhyun sshi." Leeteuk memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. "Tidak semua orang yang harus kita lindungi itu bersih. Banyak yang sudah menumpahkan darah dan menyengsarakan kehidupan orang lain. Aku tidak akan memintamu ikut serta dalam hal ini. Aku hanya meminta agar kau tidak menggunakan kemampuanmu untuk menggagalkan rencanaku."

"Kapten, aku akan melindungi orang yang harus aku lindungi selama napasku masih ada. Seperti apapun orang yang kita lindungi, kita harus mempercayainya; Mempercayai bahwa dia berharga untuk kita lindungi. Dengan begitu, jika diperlukan, tanpa keraguan kita akan menghadang peluru yang ditujukan pada orang tersebut. Secret Service yang tidak memiliki kepercayaan, bukanlah seorang Secret Service. Bukankah itu yang Kapten ajarkan selama ini?"

"JANGAN MENGGURUIKU!" Leeteuk bangkit dengan berang. "Aku tidak meminta banyak, Kyuhyun sshi. Sekali lagi kukatakan, aku hanya meminta agar kau tidak menggunakan kemampuanmu untuk menggagalkan rencanaku. Jika tidak…"

"Jika tidak?"

"Jika tidak, maka aku yang akan membunuhmu."

Kyuhyun menahan napas mendengar kesungguhan dalam suara itu. Suara orang yang menolongnya, melindunginya, dan melatihnya selama ini. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun menatap mata Leeteuk dengan berani.

"Aku tidak akan mundur, Kapten. Meski kau akan membunuhku, aku tidak akan mundur."

.

.

**D-Day**

**Markas Secret Service Pk 05.00 KST**

Leeteuk memasuki ruangan tempat timnya berada. Ia memberi kode agar mereka berenam berkumpul di depan mejanya. Sungmin, Zhoumi, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan juga Ryeowook, menyembunyikan keheranan mereka melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak berjalan dengan setengah hati. Semua membaca kertas yang Leeteuk bagikan.

"Seperti yang diberitahukan tadi, kita bertugas mengawal Menteri Keuangan sepanjang acara hari ini. Kita akan menjemputnya di Hotel. Bersiaplah!"

"Siap!"

Saat kelima temannya bergegas ke ruang senjata, Kyuhyun tetap berdiri diam di depan meja Leeteuk untuk beberapa saat. Namun Leeteuk berpura-pura sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di mejanya, sehingga Kyuhyun akhirnya berlalu menyusul teman-temannya yang lain. Ia tidak menyadari, Leeteuk memandangnya begitu ia membalikkan tubuh.

Begitu pintu ruangan tertutup, Leeteuk menghampiri meja di mana Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya. Diam-diam Leeteuk menyisipkan sebuah surat ke dalamnya, surat yang ia tulis di kantor setelah Kyuhyun keluar. Setelah itu, ia bergegas menyusul keenam anggota timnya ke ruang senjata.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membiarkan dirinya tertinggal dari yang lain. Saat mereka sudah selesai, ia masih memeriksa pistolnya dengan perlahan sampai Leeteuk berdiri di sisinya di dalam ruangan itu. Banyak yang ingin Kyuhyun katakan, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam dan berjalan ke luar ruangan untuk menyusul yang lain.

"Kyuhyun sshi." Panggilan Leeteuk membuatnya terhenti di dekat pintu. Ketika Kyuhyun berbalik, matanya berpapasan dengan Leeteuk. "Jangan kehilangan kewaspadaanmu."

Untuk beberapa detik Kyuhyun mencoba mencerna kata-kata Leeteuk yang berlawanan dengan percakapan mereka sebelumnya. Akhirnya meski belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud, Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian meninggalkan Leeteuk seorang diri.

Leeteuk meraih beberapa kotak peluru dan menyimpannya di balik jas yang ia kenakan. Jumlah itu jauh lebih banyak dari keenam anggota timnya yang hanya mengisi penuh senjata mereka tanpa membawa cadangan.

"Semoga aku tidak perlu menggunakan peluru ini kepada kalian," gumam Leeteuk sambil menyarungkan pistolnya.

.

.

**TBC**

**3 3 3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHO KYUHYUN 3 3 3**

**Akhirnya Project ini selesai juga hahaha**

**Kagak lagi-lagi deh, **

**Benar-benar kalang-kabut membuat 7 mini chapter**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca ff-ku.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang masih setia memberikan review**

**Ditunggu komentarnya hehehe**

**Kamsahamnida **


End file.
